


1975

by KillerQueen7



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1975, F/M, M/M, Secret Relationship, The time Roger locked himself in a cupboard, lots of swearing, stuff that happened to Queen in the 70's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen7/pseuds/KillerQueen7
Summary: Roger has promised Brain a cheap floozy to keep his mind off of his failing marriage, and Roger was going to deliver....one way or another.





	1975

**_1975_ **

**_Part One_ **

**_Now I'm here_ **

As the third go through of  _'I'm in love with my car'_  played out in that crusty, muffled sort of way ringtones from free apps usually did, Roger Taylor sighed, picking up his cell phone off the computer desk and put it to his ear. He could hear his wife and the children that still lived with him groan in relief, they all hated his ringtone, which only led him to want to disown the lot, as they didn't know good music if it slapped them in the face with a hit record. He didn't speak into the phone right away, as he knew who it was, he felt tired already and in the mood to be a bit of a prick.

"Yes?" he finally drawled out, in a sing-song type of way and took a hold of his tea cup, sipping on oolong, which was very un-British of him. He rolled the drink in his mouth, before continuing to speak. "Can I help you?"

"Do you bloody answer your phone?" came a quick reply. "Your text messages?"

"I could have, but I thought  _'why?'_  And there I had it," he retorted back, he put the phone on speaker and looked down at the screen. He had to hold it an arms distance away to make out the little Brian icon and the three new texts messages. "You said 'Roger...Roger...we need to talk,'" He read them out loud. "I really don't see why we have to, who says I want to talk?"

"Have you checked the bands email recently?" asked Brain, trying to get back to the main point of the call, and possibly the text messages, too.

"No," said Roger. Admittedly, he hardly ever did. Brian knew this. "I do have a life, believe it or not."

"Oh, do you?" Brian retorted back. Roger knew if he kept on with this attitude it would get him eventually, and there it was. "I wouldn't have known, as you are about as interesting as an old news paper. And your life is so busy, is it? You're not sitting on your arse in your pants, playing computer games?"

Roger was doing exactly that, but Brian didn't need to know that. "No," he fumbled with words. "I...I was busy entertaining a foreign queen over a series of long emails, she's a fan of my work...only mine though."

"You're a foreign queen," Brian shot back, both of them knowing full well that Roger was lying and there was really no queen or argument to be had. "Now, the email...?"

Roger sighed. "Yes?"

"It was from John Deacon," said Brian, quickly. Quickly, so Roger didn't have time to change the subject again, though, those words floored him too much to do anything but be sat there, mouth hung open. "He's sent an email asking us over for tea on this coming Wednesday."

"Wa...what?" Roger was fumbling for words again, but not because he was lying this time, but shocked instead. "Why...why would he send that to the bands email?"

"I don't know," Brian sighed, clearly troubled by this, and now Roger saw why he he said they needed to talk. "I checked the email, it's really his, it's the same one he sent the okays for the movie from."

It was not so much the idea of John sending the email to the bands email that bothered Roger, as much as it was the fact that John had made it quite clear he wanted very little to do with them or Queen anymore. It had actually been many years since Roger had seen John in person; He was worried.

"Do you think he's...sick?" coyly he asked this. He was scared of Brian's reply, he was scared of the thoughts in his own head. There was a long pause, a very long one and that worried Roger even more.

"I have thought of it as a possibility," said Brian, sounding scripted and diplomatic, and Roger wanted to actually cry, which he hadn't done in years either. He was terrified.

"I can't...I can't loose another one, Bri," he admitted, using an old nickname for his friend. They didn't talk like that to each other anymore, they, really, didn't talk that much at all. It was mostly only texts or quick phone calls anymore and on tour, when they did that, they had each their own bus. "That will leave just you and me left and that's too romantic for my taste..."

Brian let out a laugh that also sounded like he might have been humming or clearing his throat. "Let's not jump to conclusions," he added after another long silence. "We'll go, keep level heads about it, no matter what he might have to say."

_**XXX** _

It was the day before their tea with John, and Roger was feeling uneasy, he knew Brian said that they would handle whatever it was that John wanted, maybe it was nothing at all, just a tea for old friends and bandmates, to talk about old times, nothing more. But deep down Roger knew that wasn't true. He knew this was something more than that and it was killing him. Killing him so much that he couldn't stand his own head anymore and invited Brian over, because he needed to talk to a more sensible person, even if he wouldn't admit Brian was more sensible than him; They both knew it anyway.

He pulled open the door when he heard the knock, he had been lingering there for a good five minutes already, waiting. He was on edge, and none of his children or wife would understand this more than Brian would. Said man walked through the door, with his stupid white, puffy hair and wore a blue, pinstriped suit. He looked like an idiot. In behind him, walked his wife.

"Ah, you brought the wife," said Roger, but he sort of felt a bit annoyed about that. Very few places did Brian go without his wife, which was nothing wrong there, just kind of annoying at times. Especially right now, when Roger was close to a break down.

"How are you, Roger?" she smiled and hugged him and he smiled back, because he's polite, damn it, and ushered them both further into the house. He forced his own wife to keep Brian's company and he took Brian into the sitting room. He needed to talk about John, but now he didn't want to, now he was afraid he would sound foolish.

"You look like you haven't slept at all," said Brain, and Roger looked over at him. They were both sitting on the leather sofa his wife forced him to buy, that he didn't like. The Telly was on, but they ignored it. "I say this, because I haven't either."

"You're the one that wanted to play it...what did you say, _'Cool?_ '" Roger offered, raising an eyebrow. Brain frowned.

"Yes, I did say that," he retorted. "But I have been thinking a lot...about a lot of things, Roger."

"That's never a good thing," he shot back.

"I don't just mean about Deacon," Brian continued. "I mean about Freddie, about us, the band...the way things used to be..."

Roger didn't like the way Brian had said  _'about us,'_  and looked down at the hardwood floors that cost him more money than he made from Bohemian Rhapsody, collectively. "I don't know what you mean," he said.

"I mean," said Brian, pointedly, so that way Roger was forced to look over at him. Which he did, regrettably. "The idea that John might be dying is toying with my head, I don't want secrets and lies and things between us or our families anymore. We need to be completely honest with everyone, less the press, of course, before...well, before it's too late."

" _What_...what does that mean?" Roger asked, voice cracking. He regretted inviting Brian over now. This was really a horrible conversation, and it was just getting worse and worse.

"I think we should tell our wives what happened."

"What happened with what?!"

"You know exactly with what," said Brian, evermore pointed and now snippy. Roger was panicking.

"No!" he retorted. "Hell no...are you out of your fucking mind?!" He didn't know about Brian, but he enjoyed having a wife and he didn't want to get divorced yet another time. "It happened forty years ago, I'm well over it and so should you be!"

"I'm beyond over it, I just need to make my peace."

"Fuck you and your god damn peace, open your mouth and I'll kill you myself!"

"Tell or don't tell your wife whatever you wish, but I will be telling mine," said Brian, calmly. As if Roger hadn't just screamed and threatened his life, right to his face. He was very clam and that made Roger even more furious.

It was just like clockwork, as if God himself dragged them in, both wives walked in, looking amused and curious. "We heard shouting?"

"Just the ladies we are talking about," said Brian, like a big, fat asshole. Roger growled in his direction. Brian ignored it. "Come here, My Darling, there is something that I need to tell you."

"Oh, fuck off!" Roger yelled, because it didn't look like he was getting out of this.  _Fuck Brian, fuck him needing peace._  Roger threw himself into the sofa and put his face in his hands; He regretted every life choice he had ever made...

"There is a story that I haven't told you yet," Brain continued, as if Roger wasn't there at all. "It's a rather long one."

"You know we love your stories," said Roger's wife. He assumed ex wife pretty soon. Brian smiled.

"Not sure how you'll feel about this one. However...it all started in 1975..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by, if you like what you see, comment, like/kudos and share the love! <3


End file.
